fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Wizard Saints
|image= |romaji=Seiten Daimadō |kanji=聖十 大魔導 |leader= |located in=Earth Land |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 }} The Ten Wizard Saints are the ten most powerful and skilled Mages in the world. A Mage is granted this title by the Chairman of the Magic Council. They are first mentioned by Jellal Fernandes (as Siegrain).Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 47. It must be inferred that strength is not the only qualification for this title, due to the existence of several incredibly powerful Mages who are not themselves Wizard Saints. Strength The strengths of the Ten Wizard Saints are well-renowned throughout the continent. They are exceptionally strong, able to take on scores of average Mages with ease and defeat more powerful Mages with little effort. For instance, Jose was able to fend off and overwhelm a number of the Fairy Tail members with his Shades and defeat Erza Scarlet, an S-Class Mage, fairly quickly (although she was wounded and tired). Another example is Ur, who imprisoned and slayed Deliora, a demon who was said to be "immortal" and extremely powerful: despite this act, Ur was not even recognized as being on the level of a Wizard Saint, even though her potential to become one was clear. Furthermore, their strength is so great that if two members fought each other, it could cause a "cataclysm".Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 64. According to Jose. However, this does not mean all the members are on the same level of power. Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, quickly defeated Jose, the guild master of Fairy Tail's rival, Phantom Lord, when the two fought each other. Jura has stated that he is the weakest of the Ten Wizard Saints, and furthermore suggested that the power gap between himself and Makarov is enormous. Even if Jura is the weakest Wizard Saint (this has yet to be proven), Jura's power was able to defeat one of the most powerful Dark Guild Members, Brain, of Oración Seis.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 133. Explained by Jura when asked by Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki. It is implied that Wizard Saints are more powerful than Guild Masters who are not, the only Wizard Saint that has been shown that is also a master is Makarov. Members Only four members of the Ten Wizard Saints are known, two of which have had their status as one revoked. * Makarov - Former Master of the Fairy Tail Guild. The council assumed him to be deceased, but his status in the Ten Wizard Saints is currently unknown. * Jura Nekis - Ace of the Lamia Scale Guild. Former Members * "Siegrain"/Jellal Fernandes - Former member of the Magic Council; status revoked for deceiving the Magic Council and attempting to revive Zeref. Not yet replaced. * Jose PorlaFairy Tail manga, Chapter 100. According to a member of the council. However, the seats could refer to the Magic Council seats, but most likely refer to the Ten Wizard Saints. - Master of the Phantom Lord Guild; status revoked for instigating a Guild War. Not yet replaced. Trivia *The idea of the Ten Wizard Saints was adapted from one of Hiro Mashima 's oneshots, Magic Party. References Category:Factions Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Important Terms Category:Needs Help